Secret Sister
by Fray Ray
Summary: What if Harry wasn't an only child? hmm? Please leave reviews. Better than you might think it sounds. Chapter 10 finally up!
1. Finding Out

"This is slightly," The young red-head tilted her in a confused sort of way, "strange."

"Guess you could have had a worse reaction," Said and elderly woman sitting in the biggest chair in the Hapmtons house.

The red-head, who had been sitting on the couch but jumped up as soon as those people who called themselfs her parents gave her the news, was now pacing the front room. "Well, um, I guess I, uh, well, I could go."

"Well then, Jilly, I guess we should get you packed, " The woman got up and straightened you dress.

"Let me get this straight, first," Jilly began, "my parents were murdered, my brother is in England, and I have been brought up by liars."

"Jilly! You know we are not liars!" Her parents screamed in unison and amazment.

"Oh and not telling me I was adopted for 13 of my life is a GREAT way to prove it!" Jilly yelled back then ran off to her room to get her stuff together.

"She will come around," the elderly woman said then followed Jilly.

"Who gave me my name?" Jilly asked the exact second the woman opened the door. "Who gave me my name and what IS your name anyway?"

"I told you my name is Gavia and your mother gave you your name," The woman, whose name appearently really was Gavia, replied.

"Which one?" Jilly said, the tears finally escaping her eyes.

"The one that gave you birth of course." Gavia said opening the girls closest.

Jilly nodded slowly, "What was her name?"

"Those parents of yours downstairs wanted to call Danielle. I made positively sure your name would not be changed." Gavia said noticably avoiding the point.

"But what was her name, and his name at that?" Jilly cantinued to press the question.

"Yes, this dress will be good for dances, hmmm, this ones nice to, oh well might as take all your clothes," Gavia said.

Jilly turned around and opened up a bottom drawer of her desk. She looked in the drawer for a minute then slowly removed a rather thick, black leather book. She smile and said, "This is my diary. I have had it my whole life. It never seems to run out of room," when she turned around her clothers, all of it, in her closet and dresser and everything, was packed.

"Give me that," Gavia said taking the diary and putting it in Jilly's bag. "I gave it to you by the way. When I left you here."

"Oh! Thank you!" Jilly said happly, then questioned, "What are their names, my real parents, and...and what did they do?"

Gavia sighed, " Lily and James and they were, as you are, a witch and a wizard. Now lets go."


	2. Shopping

Jilly turned in circles, "Hmm, so my name came from my mom without being hers exactly?"

Gavia thought for a moment, "Yes, that sounds rights. Now this school calls for robes."

"Yes I saw some earlier. They are dreadfully ugly things if you ask me!" Jilly said, making a funny face to show her point.

"Ha, This I must agree too," she put a hand on Jilly's head and turned her into the robe store.

Jilly went down one row and up another trying to find a robe that she might accidently like wearing, "Hmm, let's try this one," she picked it up and took it over to Gavia.

"Yes, these shall do," Gavia replied adding it to the other nine she was holding, only after Jilly insisted that 'no normal girl of her age could use any less clothes', "Now lets head to the next store, now that you spent half your money on clothes. Oh and which animal would you like?"

Jilly smiled and ran across to the wand shop. She stopped before she entered the store and yelled back to Gavia, "A cat. A black cat." She smiled real big with her green eyes glistening then turned around and ran into the door, which she had appearenly forgotten to open. She then continued into the store, her face turning as red as her hair.

"Are you alright there, my dear?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Oh yeah I am fine, I just need a wand," Jilly smiled.

"Ah, and so I think I have one for you," he said ducking down behind his counter and coming up a second later, "here you go. Now try a simple spell on that vase."

"Uh, ok," Jilly replied, then just waved the wand at the vase, which then moved from the side table to the counter. "Dude, it worked."

"Yes, right on target with you wand."

Just then Gavia walked in with a small black cat, "Is this what you wanted?"

"AH!" Jilly squealed running over and taking that cat out of the cage. "I'll name her Geminine." (Gem-ee-nine)

Geminine seemed to instently take to Jilly and they sat on the floor playing, "I love her, Gavia!"

"Well, I am glad but we need to get going come on. The train will be at the station soon," Gavia said motioning for Jilly to follow quickly.


	3. On the Train

When they got to the train station, Jilly stopped, staring at a group of kids, who looked to be her age, walked by, "Do I know them?"

"You know him," Gavia said pointing to one of the boys, "now lets get you loaded up."

Once on the train, Jilly went from car to car looking for somewhere to sit. She stopped when she saw the boy Gavia said she knew she went in, "Um, if you don't mind my asking, what is your name?"

"Uhhmm...why?" he asked giving her a suspicious look.

"Cause Gavia said I knew you." Jilly replied, suddenly thinking this was a bad idea

"Gavia? Are you a first year?" He continued asking questions.

"No, Yes, Maybe...I don't know...Anyway I am Jilly and I am thirteen." Jilly said with a bright smile.

"You don't know what year you are?" lauphed the red-head boy sitting next to the boy she was trying to get an answer out of, "You talk kinda funny, too."

"I do not!" Jilly said, who had forgotten about the fact that she only had a slight english accent, which she had picked up when she was very yound she assumed.

"Ron that was rude!" yelled another red-head girl who looked to be the rude boys sister.

"Sorry," the red-head boy said looking down.

"I am Ginny, and that is my brother Ron," She said pointing at the red-head boy. "He hasn't quiet learned his manners yet."

"Have-" Ron started but was quickly stopped by a girl entering the room.

"Hi ever-" She stopped short when she saw Jilly standing in the middle of the compartment. "Oh, hello, and who are you? I am Hermione."

"Hi, I am Jilly, and um," Jilly stumbled over her words, "I, uh, I, well, accually, just wanted to know his name," she said pointing to the boy in the corner, who was watching all the converstations around him.

"Are you muggle-born?" Hermione asked leaning close.

"Uh, no, I don't think so, well, my parents were witches and wizards, but they, I never met them," she sighed trying to keep her breathe and heart steady.

"Oh, I am sorry," said Hermione, "Are you a first year?"

"Well, not really," Jilly started.

"She's thirteen!" Ron said rather excited.

"Oh, then you can't be a first year. Which house are you in?" Hermione continued.

"This is accually my first year," Jilly said. "I really need to find my brother."

"How is it your first year? Who is your brother?" Ron asked.

"I don't exactly know," Jilly said uncomfortably.

"My names Harry," the boy in the corner suddenly spoke up. "What were your parents names?

"Lily and James...uhh...what was it Gavia said their last names where..." Jilly stumbled throught her memory of the last week. Then when she looked up and everyone was staring at her.

"Potter?" Ron asked.

Jilly nodded. Harry looked her close in the face, Ginny looked away, Hermione put a hand over her mouth, and Ron looked at Harry.


	4. The Truth is Out

Jilly sat by Hermione just staring at nothing in particular. Hermione kept looking from her to Harry then back to her, and Harry, who was sitting across from Jilly, just kept staring her in the face. Ron, by this point, had lost all sorts of interest and fallen asleep against the window. While Ginny had gotten up and moved to sit with some of her friends.

"Well, I guess this could be kinda cool," Hermione said trying to break the silence. "I guess the quiet a bit of a resemblance there."

Jilly looked at Hermione, then at Ron, then at Harry, and then at her hands, "I guess."

Harry had finally broken the trance he was in and looked away from her green eyes, "I guess, well, that we need to figure out which year you will be counted as and which house you will be in."

"Yes, and any house will be fine as long as it isn't slytherin," Jilly said with a hit a fear in her eyes.

"And what about slytherin don't you like?" A yound blonde head boy who had just entered the car.

"Well for starters theres you," Jilly said with a noticable sneer in her voice.

"And do you know me? Because I sure don't know you," He replied.

"Get lost Malfoy," Harry said.

"Sticking up for your new girlfriend then?" Malfoy lauphed

"Thats gross," Jilly said without realizing she wasn't just thinking it.

"Well, guess we know what she thinks of you, Potter!" Malfoy lauphed.

"Malfoy get out of here. I may not have been here long but I know of you and your family," Jilly said then stood up.

As Malfoy turned and walked out Jilly continued, "He's awfully jealous. Oh, and I am guessing we are here." She pointed out the window then smiled her eyes glistening, "I was told to talk with head of Grab-a-door or something like that. The only house I can remember as being correct is Slytherin." She shrugged.

"You mean Gryffindor," Hermione said giggling.

Jilly started lauphing and replied, "Oh yes that sounds a bit more like its should be."

The train stopped and they all unboarded and headed into the giant castle. Jilly's green eyes were larger then before and shooting everywhere taking in as much of the scene as possible.


	5. New Friends

Jilly went straight to find the head of Gryffindor, who, she had been told, was called Professor McGonagall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione where with her still asking questions and telling stories. Except for the questions about each others past, it was almost like the had been friends forever.

"So, your Ginny's age?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Jilly replied.

"Where did you come from?" Hermione then jumped in with a question.

"America," Jilly said smiling.

"Where in America?" Harry jumped in all the questioning.

"New York City," Jilly said thinking of how diffrent it was here.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"There she is," Ron said pointing to a rather stren looking woman.

"Professor McGonagall," Jilly started shyly.

"Yes?" The woman replyed eyeing Jilly suspiciously.

"I am Jilly, I don't know whether my last name is under Hapmton or Potter," Jilly was trying to be as clear as possible.

"Ah, yes, your under Potter. I would get use to 'Potter' if I were you. You will join the first years to be sorted. You will then begin all lessons as a third year. You got that?" She said quickly then motioned for Jilly to wait for the first years and Harry, Ron, and Hermione go on in.

Jilly nodded, slightly frightned as to which house she would be put with. The first years came and she joined them.

She waited for the hat to sort the others. They list went in the order of the alphabet. Until Jilly heard "Potter, Jillian." She walked up slowly and was a little nervous.

"Ahh, Harry's sister?" the hat had just spoke to her.

She jumped slightly, then thought _Oh my gosh, the hat just spoke to me! This is getting slightly weird._

She heard the hat lauph, "Wierd aye? Lets what we got her, loyal yes, you will stand up for what you want, and you bravery when its needed. Well there is no doubt about which house you will be in," she listened to the hat as it spoke and them again jumped when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jilly got down and walked to where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny where sitting and took the seat by Ginny. Across from Harry a boy was telling about his summer then he turned his attention to Jilly, "So your names Jillian?"

"Call me Jilly, please," Jilly replied looking him in the eyes.

"Alright, Jilly then," he replied before questioning farther, "And you Harry's sister? He never told us he had a sister. Hey, thats impossible your a fisrt year. Harry set doen you-know-who before you were born and that would be rather impossible."

"I must say I don't know who," Jilly said then immediatly wished she had told Harry this in private because everyone around her were stunned.

"Where have you been? Under a rock?" The boy continued.

"No, America. And, it is quiet possible because, when it, whatever it was, happened, Harry was two and I would have been one. I am only a year younger then he," she replied then turned the questions on the boy, "And who might you be anyway?"

"Seamus is my name. Seamus Finnigan," he replied then questioned her, "Then why where you with the first years."

"Because this is my first year here, but I will be starting as a third year," Jilly replied coldly.

"Sorry, Jilly," Seamus replied.

Jilly brightened up and smile, "Its okay." She then held out her hand, "Friends?"

Seamus shook her hand and smiled back, "Friends."

She then started a conversation with her new friends and her new brother. Her and Harry would get along great. Her, Ron, and Hermione were already pretty good friends, and Ginny had seemed to already to on the role as Jilly's best friend. She had already taken a rather liking to Seamus. _Yes, this would work, _she thought to herself then smiled.


	6. A Night Meeting

Once they where in the gryffindor common room everyone split into their dormitories. Jilly was rooming with Ginny and two other third years who didn't seem to want talk.

"Don't worry about them. They only talk to each other," Ginny told her.

When Jilly pilled back the curtain of her bed she saw her new little cat laying the napping. She clicked her tongue twice and the cat came. She picked her up and turned to Ginny, "This is Geminine."

"Aww," Ginny replied petting the cat.

"I'm going to head down and sit in the common room for a little while," Jilly told Ginny.

"I am worn out, I am off to bed," Ginny said yawning and crawling into bed.

Jilly picked up her little black journal and carried it and Geminine down the stairs to the common room. She sat in one of the chairs next to the fire and began writing in her diary.

"What are you up to?" came a voice she recognized.

"I am writing in my journal," Jilly called to the boy who had just come into view. She was right it was Seamus who was with Harry.

"About what?" Harry questioned.

"About today," she told them closing the book.

Harry leaped back a little when he saw the leather book.

"Are okay?" Jilly said successfully hiding a giggle.

"Bad run in with a journal back in out second year," Seamus answered. "How long have you have that thing?"

"My whole life," Jilly replied. "Oh and Ginny told my about that."

"Oh ok, so we don't have to kill the book then," Harry joked.

"How come you got to stay here, with relatives, and I had to go to a whole other country?" Jilly said changing the subject.

"I dunno, but trust me you would rather be in a whole other country," he replied only half joking.

"I'm not sure what I will do this summer," She continued, "I don't want to travel all the way back.'

"Won't you miss, errmmm, those people who took care of you?" Seamus jumped in.

"Maybe," Jilly shrugged.

"Well, off to bed. Night Jilly, Night Seamus," Harry said as he went to his dormitory.

Jilly picked up her diary and began writing and there wasn't a long silence before Seamus asked, "Am I in there?"

"Did I met you today?" Jilly replied.

"Yes," Seamus said, "What does it say?

"Thats for me to know and for you to not find out," Jilly replied as she gathered her things and called for Geminine, "Good night, Seamus," she said with an almost flirty smile.

"Night."


	7. You like Him

"Where DID you go off to last night?" Karle, one of the girls who was the dormitory.

"To the common room," Jilly replied. Her, Ginny, Karle (Carly), and Karle's twin, Kadi (Katie) had just started down the grand staircase. Karle had taken to talking to Jilly and Ginny but Kadi still remained silent.

"Why did you go to the common room?" Karle continued to question.

"I was writing in my journal," Jilly had about decided she liked Karle better when she ignored them.

"Was I in it? And Kadi too?"

"Yes, but you were known as the roommates that didn't talk to me. Now are you finished questioning?"

Karle nodded, "Yes."

"Can I asked a question?" Kadi asked making everyone, even Karle, jump in surprise.

"Well, techniquallly you just did," Jilly teased, "but yes you may."

"Is Harry really your brother?" She asked wide eyed.

Jilly nodded and smiled. Two more friends. The four of them entered the Great Hall and took seats near Harry and the rest of them. Jilly said by Harry and said 'hi' to Hermione who was sitting across from Harry argueing across the table to Ron.

"They do that often?" Jilly leaned towards Harry and asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Hermione ended her arguement and turned her attention to Jilly, "Hi, Jilly, You have plans during free period?"

"I was accually planning on going to the library and doing a little catching up," Jilly replied.

"Oh no, not another Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

Jilly and Hermione shot him threatening looks and Harry lauphed.

"Well, I will join you,then. If its fine with you of course."

Jilly nodded. Just as she shoved a forkfull of pancakes into her mouth, Ginny nudged her in the side a motioned towards the doors. Jilly gave her a noticable "shut up" look and Hermione caught it.

"He has a tendency to blow things up you know," she said rather quickly.

Jilly shot her the same look as Seamus walked up then she turned to him, "Ello there!" She said brightly.

"Hi, Jilly. Hi, everyone," he said taking the seat by Ron.

"What class do you all have first?" harry asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny, Jilly, Karle, and Kadi all said in unison.

On the way to class Ginny turned to Jilly, "You DO like him don't you?"

Kadi and Karle looked at Jilly and she started to turn the same color red as her hair, "Maybe." She smiled brightly and Ginny gave her a sly smile.

"Who?" Kadi asked beating her sister to the question.

"Seamus," Ginny answered for her.

Karle and Kadi giggled and the continued to class. Jilly paid as much attention as she could considering all that has happened. She caught on fairly quickly. The next class was Herbology. That class was easy for her since she had already read through the whole book.

After that she went to the library with Hermione. They had been studying for about fifteen minutes Hermione suddenly looked up, "You like Seamus don't you?"

Jilly sighed and nodded.

"Thought so," Hermione replied then went back to her studying.


	8. An Apple A Day

"I want an apple," Jilly suddenly stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"An apple?" Ginny turned around and stared at her.

"Yes, an apple."

"What on earth would prevoke you to want an apple?"

"What would prevoke you to not want an apple?" Jilly gave her trade mark "Oh what now" look.

Ginny sighed at her best friend, "Let's just get dinner. Notice I said dinner not snack. If they meant for you to have snacks instead they would have vending machines all over the school."

Jilly started laugphing hysterically at the image of vending machines in the Hogwarts. It took a minute for Ginny to figure out why and started laughing, too."

"What's so funny?" Harry asked as he, Ron, and Hermione can up.

"Vending machines," Jilly choked out.

"In Hogwarts," Ginny finished.

"There are vending machines in Hogwarts?" Ron questioned wide eye.

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes then giggle, "They were saying that it would be funny looking if there was. They would be a pretty big misfit."

"Let's head to dinner," Harry said looking at Jilly and Ginny who finally managed to controll themselves.

"She doesn't want dinner she wants an _apple_," Ginny teased.

"That's why I was looking for a vending machine," Jilly joked back.

They got to dinner and sat and Jilly promtly found a green apple, "Ha, I knew they would have one."

"Did you not learn how to turn stuff into apple's in transfigurations?" Ron asked forgetting Jilly hasn't ever been to class.

"No," She started coldly then continued, "Plus, I don't think will they want me to go around eating the stuff."

"Eating what stuff?" Neville sat down asking.

"Anything," Ginny replied.

"I think they would start noticing the missing trophies after a while," Seamus turned away from his other conversation.

"I think Filch will notice the first one missing," Ron was only half-joking.

Jilly sat back and finished her apple then ate some of the other stuff that was sitting at the table.

Back in the common room Jilly sat down talking to Ginny and the rest, "See i didn't have_ just_ and apple."

"Is the apple thing going to be a daily thing?" Ginny asked.

"Shouldn't be. It usually only lasts from a day to a couple day."

"What will you miss the most about America?" Hermione jumped in.

"The cars..._my_ car...my cell phone, my computer, my four-wheeler, and Mike," Jilly said thinking about all these things.

"You can't drive." Karle and Kadi had just come and sat down.

"I never said anything about driving."

"Whose Mike?" Seamus asked the expected question, "If it a she?"

"No, Mike has been my best friend since either one of could remember. Sometimes he reminds me more of an older brother then a friend though."

"Does her know where you went?" Harry asked.

"He knows I came here to a boarding school but not why or what kind."

"Why didn't you go to one in America or where Americans go?" Kadi gave Jilly a puzzling look.

"They wanted me here to meet Harry. At least thats my guess," Jilly took a bite out of the apple she brought with her from dinner and smiled at her friends.

After everyone went upstairs Jilly brought out her notebook and wrote. Then she tore out a piece of paper and wrote a note.

"Hey, Jilly"

"Hey, Seamus. Are we aloud to go out of here at night?"

"No, why?"

"I want to send this letter tonight."

"Well, come on. That or I just saw Hedwig with Harry."

"Okay, but if we get caught I am blaming it all on you."

"Sounds fair," He said then he lead the way.

Once they walked talking in whispers and after they went the letter and had returned, they sat in the common room talking.


	9. Not the Total Truth

**Okay, I haven't updated this in MONTHS, so please accept my apologies and enjoy this chapter. I was finally hit with inspiration that, in turn, led to me figuring out a plot for this.**

**Ha ha, just got the 7****th**** book about two days ago. I'm halfway through (Such a slow reader) I am very excited.**

**By the way, I am aware that Harry was just over a year old with it all happened, and thus, that leads into this chapter. And, even though Harry is in his fourth year, not much will be mentioned about the tournament. It'll probably stray from that until the very end… Enjoy!**

* * *

Jilly and Seamus were sitting on the couch talk after returning from sending Jilly's letter. Jilly have her feet tucked up under her and she was leaning against the arm. Seamus was turned facing her slightly leaning against the other arm, his feet on the floor.

"So, your Pa didn't find out until after he married your Ma?" Jilly asked.

"Nope," Seamus smiled and shook his head. "What's it like in New York City?"

"It's big, and I'm not allowed out after dark," She told him with a shrug.

"Like Hogwarts, eh?" he joked and Jilly let a small laugh.

"Sort of, I suppose," Jilly nodded. "Look, I better get to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah night, Jilly," Seamus said as Jilly stood up and headed towards the stairs.

She turned around and looked at him, giving him a small smile, "Good night, Seamus."

She turned and headed up the stairs, and he stayed where he was sitting. A couple minutes after she was up stairs, Harry came down to find Seamus still sitting in the same spot on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him, going over and sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"Oh, I was just talking to Jilly. You just missed her. I was about to head up, too. What are you doing down here so late?" Seamus questioned, keeping his attention on the fire in front of him.

Harry turned his attention to the fire, too, but was unable to see what Seamus found so amusing. He answered, "Couldn't sleep. Just thought I'd head down here and sit for a little while."

Seamus nodded and turned to look at Harry, "Well, I think I am going to head up. See you later."

"See you," Harry responded. He was quiet until Seamus hit the bottom stair. "Seamus," he called and Seamus turned and looked at him. He continued, "You do realize she's my little sister, right?"

Seamus nodded, "Yeah." Then he turned and headed up stairs.

* * *

Jilly, meanwhile, had gotten up and into bed. She had just laid down when a voice grabbed her attention.

"Where've you been?" Ginny asked from her bed.

"Just down in the common room talking to Seamus," she answered.

"You do realize that Seamus is one of Harry's friends. Brothers usually have this thing about friend's dating their little sisters," Ginny informed her.

Jilly let out a small groan, "I am so used to being an only child I didn't even think about that."

"I'm sure that Harry won't be that bad about it," Ginny tried to reassure her. "Night, Jill."

"Night, Gin," Jilly responded, and closed her eyes.

* * *

_A baby was laughing, holding her hands up at her mother. The mother reddish hair was falling around her face as she leaned over the baby girl's crib._

_More laughter could be heard down the stairs, where the girl's older brother and father were at. Her mother kissed her nose gently and told her that her father would be up in a few minutes. The girl responded with a giggle._

_The woman left the room and the child lay there quietly, she was never one to make much noise. Shouts and screams replaced the laughter a couple minutes later. The girl's mother flew back into the room and put her brother in the crib in front of his sister._

_The door flew open seconds later and the mother threw her arms out wide in front of her two children. A flash of green covered the room and the mother fell to the ground. _

_The hooded person, the source of the bright light, didn't seem to notice the baby girl. He just seemed intent on the young boy standing at the front of the crib. He raised the wand and another flash of light filled the room._

* * *

Jilly sat up quickly in the bed, the light was coming in the window in the room. The morning had arrived. Jilly looked around her, Ginny, Kadi, and Karle where all sitting up and rubbing there eyes. With this, Jilly was sure that she had let out a shout as she woke up.

Ginny was the first to speak, "What's wrong?"

"J-Just a d-dream," Jilly stuttered, and shook her head.

"About what?" Kadi mumbled the question, still waking herself up.

"I-I don't know. Laughing, screaming, lights," Jilly shook her head again, still trying to figure out her dream. "I'll be right back."

Jilly jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs. At the bottom, she saw that the common room was already occupied by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and two twin red head Jilly knew as Ginny's other brothers.

"Jilly, are you okay?" Harry asked as she ran over to them.

"Yeah, I think. I, um, I was just wondering. When 'it' happened, which no one has yet to tell me what 'it' is still, were you two yet or just a few months shy?"

"I was few months over one. You are about a year and a month younger. Born on what, August twenty-fifth?" Jilly nodded telling him he got it right and he continued, "That would put you at about two months. What time line were you using?" Harry asked her, remembering what she said the first day that she was hear.

"The Hampton's adopted me when I was one; they told me that the day Gavia showed up. Gavia said that they adopted my just after it happened. But, if that's not right, what happened to me for a year of my life? Something is not adding up," Jilly shook her head.

Hermione nodded, "You just disappeared for a year and no one told you where you went? Maybe you were in foster care or and orphanage or something. But, that still doesn't explain why Gavia would have told you they adopted you right after it happened."

"Is there anyone who was close enough to our parents to have known something about this?" Jilly asked Harry.

Harry thought for a minute before his face lit up, "Yeah there is!"

"Well who is it?" Jilly asked anxiously.

"I'll tell you later," he told her and she nodded.

* * *

Can you guess who Harry's thinking about? Well, I hoped you liked this update. I introduced a plot to this story. Review please. 


	10. Learning & Liking

**It's been ages since I updated. But, I was suddenly hit with inspiration and I got a new laptop so I don't have to randomly change the battery anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any what**

**Just so you know… I am pretty sure I decided to stray from the last couple of books. There may be little hints here and there but not much.**

* * *

"Harry. Harry. Harry, where are we going?" Jilly begged her brother, looking around her as they made their way towards the forest.

"Shh, it's okay. I've been in here dozens of times," he told her. "The only thing that as happened is I was almost attacked by a cloaked figure, giant spiders, and a werewolf."

"Harry, not helping!" she glared at him as they started into the forest. They walked quietly for about ten minutes before Harry held up his hand for her to stop. This cause her to question, "What are we doing here?"

"Harry is that you?" a voice asked causing Jilly to jump and shriek a little.

"Would you stop that, and yes, Sirius. I'm here with questions and someone for you to meet," Harry addressed the voice and after he had a man appeared out of the shadows.

"I thought it would be important if you asked me to meet you so close to the school. And," Sirius started but trailed off as he caught sight of Jilly. "No, it can't be." He took her face in his hands, "Jillian, but it's impossible. He took you. You weren't there when they went back for Harry."

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Jilly asked, shooting Harry a slightly frightened look. Harry responded with a look that told her it was okay.

"No, not really. I haven't seen you since… God, you look just like you're mother," he let go of her face and stepped back to look at her.

"You knew my mother?" Jilly asked, all signs of fear gone out of her eyes. It was all replaced with wonder.

"Yes, child. And, you're father. I remember how the named you. Couldn't decide so they combined their names. I'd know because I was there when you were born. Not many knew you were born. It was a dangerous time," he told her.

"Oh, I have so many questions!" Jilly exclaimed happily.

"First, I have one question for you," he told Jilly and Jilly nodded for him to continue. "Where have you been?"

Her face fell slightly, knowing he may, in fact, no be able to help. She answered, "In America. Gavia took me there."

"Gavia? Who is a Gavia?" Sirius's face turned into a frown.

"I honestly don't know anymore. She said she took me there right after 'it' happened. But that was a lie. I didn't go to my adopted home until I was one," Jilly said.

"Impossible. You were not but two when it happened," Sirius shook his head. "Look, Jillian, I am going to work with a few of the people that know my where-a-bouts and we will continue this soon. Now what were some of your other questions?"

"What actually happened? To my parents, I mean. No one has told me," she took a seat on an over turned log and Sirius and Harry sat on each side of her.

"Ey, well, there was a wizard…" Sirius started.

"Voldemort," Harry jumped in.

"Yes, and he was dark," Sirius nodded. "Made alliances with those you would never expect. Anyways, if you got in his way, you were out. He used the death curse. You're parents were unlucky enough to get in the way of that curse. They were marked for death and they went into hiding. I was the secret keeper of their safe house. Well, one night, I passed the job to a supposed friend."

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry once again jumped in.

"Yes, Pettigrew told him where to find your parents. Everyone had though it was I. Which is why you had to meet me here. I can't believe they'd think that. James was my best friend and you two, my godchildren," Sirius shook his head in anger.

"You were my father's best friend?" Jilly continued on.

"Yes. James, Remus, Pettigrew, and I were close in Hogwarts. We combined to form a group know as the Marauders. Remus is one I shall talk to about his. He will probably know something. He knows a little about everything, ey, Harry?" Sirius laughed.

Harry laughed, too, "Sure seems like it."

"Now, Jilly, I must go. Harry can fill you in a little more if you have any more questions. I'll see you two soon. Bye Harry, bye Jilly," he stood up.

"Bye Sirius," Harry told him.

Jilly hugged him tight for a second, "Bye Sirius. I hope to see you again real soon."

Sirius let out a quick laugh, "And you." With that, he turned and was gone.

* * *

"Oh, he was great, Harry! Thank you," she told him as they made their way back out of the forest.

"Yeah. And, remember you can't tell anyone you met him. He's suppose to be in Azkaban, the wizard prison. Come on, we've got to be quiet," he told her.

And, quiet they were. Jilly didn't speak a word as they made their snuck through the school and back to their dormitory where they were met by Ron and Hermione.

"Did you see him?" Hermione instantly asked.

"Mm-hmm," Jilly nodded excitedly. "I know so much more now."

"Good. You can stop sounding so dumb," Ron remarked only to be slapped in the back the head a second later.

"Be nice, Ron," Hermione admonished.

Ron rolled his eyes and Jilly let out a laugh.

Ginny made her way down the stairs at that moment and looked around, "What's with the get-together?"

"Couldn't sleep," they all responded at once.

"Weird," Jilly said before walking over to the couch and plopping down beside Ginny. "So, what brings you down here?"

"Same as you all, apparently," Ginny responded.

"All right, a party," another voice joined the group and Jilly turned around on the couch, facing the source of the voice.

"Sure is now," Jilly joked to Seamus, oblivious to Harry who awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Seamus, however, caught this, "Huh, yeah. Just came down to see what all the voices were about. Best head on back up."

"Yeah," the downed tone of Jilly's voice was all too obvious.

"Night all," he responded before making his way back up the stairs.

"Look, I better head on up, too," Harry said heading towards the stairs. "See you all tomorrow."

They all agreed and one by one left up the stairs leaving Jilly by herself in front of the fire. She sat there for a couple minutes before a small ball of black fur jumped into her lap. She petted Geminine.

She let out a small sigh before addressing the cat, "Let me tell you something, it is not easy being a little sister. Did you know there were so many rules?"

The cat merely blinked in what Jilly could have sworn was a 'well duh' fashion.

"Well, you could have warned me. This isn't fair. Now, I don't want to make Harry mad, but why do brothers have to have this stupid rule about their sister's dating their friends? It sort of sucks," she vented to the cat before she was interrupted.

"Does the cat always respond or does it just depend on her mood?" he asked and Jilly blushed instantly as Seamus made his way around the couch and sat next to her.

"It depends, I suppose," Jilly shrugged.

"Hmm, we have a cat at home. Though, I admittedly never talk to it. He spends a better part of his life avoiding me. I'm not sure what I ever did to him though," Seamus joked.

Jilly let out a small laugh, "With cats, you never really have to do anything."

"Ah, so I seemed to have noticed. Geminine doesn't seem to mind me to much though," he replied scratching that cats small head.

"Sure seems it," Jilly smiled at him. "Now, what brings you down here?"

"Just checking to see if you were down here. Thought you would be. You seem to be quite the night owl," he answered.

"Yeah," she responded simply, staring intently at the fire in front of her. She directed her gaze back to him, "I really should be getting to bed though."

"Yeah, me too. It'd probably be best," he stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

She took it and stood up in front of him, "Night."

Seamus stood in front of her for a second, seemingly thinking about something. He suddenly kissed her cheek gently, "Night."

He then turned and walked away. Leaving Jilly, once again, by herself. She slowly made her way up the stairs and lay down in her bed. He thoughts mulling over what had happened.

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think about the latest installment for another update._


End file.
